


What Price

by SkullMutant



Category: Campaign Podcast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: It's Tamlins first day of school, but something is wrong that Bacta can't put his finger on





	

"Bacta, Bacta! You need to get up now!  
Tamlin rushed excitedly into his quarters, his voice so full of emotion it was impossible to pinpoint which one. Bacta rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the fog in his mind. Something Tam had said was off. Oh, right.  
”Okay buddy, what have we talked about?"  
Tamlin seemed to expend a great deal off willpower to tone down his excitement, took a deep breath and spoke again.  
"I'm sorry, dad," he said, and then exploding again, "but dad, you need to get up now! It's really important"  
"Okay, okay, I'm up son, what is so important?"  
"Daaad, you know why! It's my first day of training, and you promised ice cream"  
"I know, I'm just messing with you, go on, get breakfast ready, I'll be there in five"  
When Bacta stepped out in to the tiny kitchen, Tamlin was standing in what looked like a small war zone. He had a half-eaten sandwich between his teeth and was hastily preparing another one. Every drawer and cupboard was opened, and a package of what looked like powdered eggs had been spilled on the floor. When he saw Bacta Tamlin shun up, and ran over to him with the sandwich.  
“Here you go! Eat it fast and let’s go!”  
“Hang on there bud, were you gonna leave the kitchen like this?”  
Tamiln looked panicky as he took in the mess, fighting an internal struggle on whether to argue or try and do it as quick as possible. Bacta, fearing more destruction, decided end his misery and said  
“It’s okay, I’ll take care of it once we’ve got you your ice cream. Come now, we’d better go before you explode.”  
\-----  
Walking side by side in the corridors, Tamlin enjoying his ice cream and Bacta enjoying the moment of silence, once again, Bacta felt overwhelmed. What had he done to deserve this? By all rights, he should be dead, He knew life wasn’t fair, he just never thought that would ever be to his advantage.  
“Huh?”  
“Daad! You need to listen! When I get back, can I watch Clone Commander?”  
Bacta was pulled out from his thoughts.  
“Clone Commander?” Bacta said with concern in his voice, ”You know what I’ve said about that show!”  
“I know, but uncle Synox says it is my, eh… pa-tri-otic duty”  
The name cut like a knife in Bacta’s soul, and his scar on his scalp stung with a sharp pain.  
“What! When did you speak to Synox!?”  
“Yesterday. And he told me all of the children here watch it! I don’t want to be the only one who don’t see it,” Bacta’s world started spinning, panic rising as he tried to gather his thoughts enough to speak but Tamlin kept going. “Anyway, the other kids will already have trained together, it’s important I become a part of the team, Aava says.”  
Suddenly Tamlin ran ahead, towards a group of young kids and teenagers that had gathered outside of one of the many doors. He quickly turned around towards Bacta, ”I will see you later dad, I love you!”  
“I love you to, son”, was all Bacta managed to get out as a clod paralysis spread through his spine.  
Aava, with silky smooth voice appeared by his side and whispered in to his ear. “What price would you pay to keep him safe? What would you be willing to do?”  
\-----  
With an inaudible scream, Bacta awoke, sweating, on the floor on the Mynock. Disoriented he looked around, trying to get his thoughts and feelings in control. He looked at the chronometer on his arm-device. He shouldn’t take another dose for three more hours, but he needed the fix. He had fallen asleep while doing pushups, clearly he needed more. He must have gotten a weak batch, it happened. More often now, probably since the Empire were striking down hard on smuggling.   
Dreams, this was why he needed the Lesai, the other upside to always being awake was no sleep. No sleep meant no dreams. He made his way through the ship, and carefully opened the door to Tamlin’s room. He was sleeping, hugging the half-Bort plushy Leenik had made for him. He had no Idea why Leenik thought that was a good idea, and even less of a clue as to why Tamlin seemed to love it.  
“Anything,” Bacta whispered, “Any price, but not that.”


End file.
